1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracing device and more particularly to a cargo bracing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cargo bracing devices comprise a rod slidably received in a tube, and a lever or the like rotatably secured to the tube and having a gear engaged with the rod for moving the rod relative to the tube. A complicated ratchet device is required to be provided and secured to the tube and engaged with the rod for securing or positioning the rod to the tube when the gear of the lever is disengaged from the rod and is to be engaged with the other portion of the rod.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cargo bracing devices.